Not Exactly a Love Story
by LukeIsWWE
Summary: AJ and CM Punk are married but does one violent argument end there relationship forever? Will AJ handle the pain if Punk is crushing on a new girl?


Not Exactly a Love Story

Phil Brooks was a very happy man last summer; he married the young and beautiful April Lee. They'd go out on romantic dates often, but it never seemed to satisfy her. She was always complaining about how he never says nice words to her, or how they need to go out on more dates. But yesterday things escalated too far, they got into a very intense, heated argument, which almost sent Punk packing. An argument that turned into violence, it left AJ crying in tears.

(Yesterday)

AJ was sitting on the couch concentrated on the TV, when Punk walks in from the grocery store. He went there to get food for dinner but AJ already looked pissed off.

Punk stood behind her, behind the couch.

"What's wrong, babe?" Punk said restless. "You told me we were going out for the whole day Phil! You told me you were 'gonna take me out to eat, today is our One Year anniversary and we didn't do shit!" AJ doesn't usually cuss but she was angrier than ever before in her and Phil's relationship.

Just as Punk is about to talk, AJ begins to speak again. "You're always promising things and then you break them ALL the time! That wasn't the man I married a year ago!"

"I'll take you tomorrow I promise." Phil said plainly. "No. No you won't, you always say that. Then it never happens!" AJ Said as her voice starts to crack and she becomes a little teary. "I can make it happen! I swear."

Punk went to hold AJ's hand, when their hands made contact AJ snapped and slapped Punk in the face. Phil immediately was bloodshot read. He was breathing heavily glaring at April. He grabbed her right arm and shoved her face back.

AJ was struggling to loosen his grip, "Phil... Let go!"

"All I did was trying so fucking hard and you don't appreciate it! I busted my ass to get here, I was just trying to work everything out, but it wasn't good enough!"

Phil smacked AJ across the face aggressively as she fell to the ground, laid out on her back. Punk got on top of her and used his to hands and cemented them onto AJs throat. He choked her bouncing her head into the ground while AJ was trying to wiggle. She was gagging for a mere five seconds. Then Phil punched her in her nose, and then got off of her. AJ started to bleed, and Phil slowly faded from his angry phase.

He strokes his head as AJ is on the ground bleeding and crying, rolling around. He realized what he had done and didn't know what to do; he ran out the door and slammed it behind it. Panting then gets in his car. He starts the car and drives off.

(The next day)

The next morning without any contact with Phil, AJ walks into her house with a coffee from Dunkin' Donuts in her hand. She had just been to her doctor and she found out she has a broken nose. The doctor told her it was just minor and to take it slow. And when he asked what happened, she plainly said "I was fooling around outside,"

But really, she was completely broken about what transpired the night before. Whenever she thought about it she would break out in tears. She looked through her messages with Phil when she sat on her couch.

9:59 am

Hey baby! Are we still going out this afternoon? (AJ)

Yes, I'll head over after I get out of work, just working on a few things. (Phil)

I can't wait babe! 3 (AJ)

5:00pm

Babe, where are you? (AJ)

I hope you get home soon. I miss you. (AJ)

She got up of her couch and wet a paper towel and wiped up her own blood stains from the floor and thought to herself what could he be doing to bail out on everything they plan? He's been ditching her a lot lately and she couldn't understand.

Her phone started to ring and it was Phil. She was tentative to answer, but she did at the last second.

"Hello?"

A few seconds passed before Phil said "Im sorry."

"I'm sorry is like the only thing in your vocabulary Phil, what you did yesterday was very uncalled for and Im really questioning our relationship, I should press charges on you! If you don't have anything to say worth my time then leave me alone."

AJ hung up the phone.

Punk still regretted what happened. But he didn't want to sulk about it. He waited before Kaitlyn walked into her house.

"Hey Philly, I bought you some Pepsi." Kaitlyn handed him the Pepsi and it wasn't long before he drank it. Punk stood up and wrapped his right arm around her, forcefully pulling her close to him, looking into her eyes before he leans in connecting their lips together. Kaitlyn goes along with it and wraps her arms around his neck.

Punk releases the kiss.

"So what happened between you and AJ?" Kaitlyn asked curiously. "She was being a bitch." He quickly replied. "I probably won't go back for a while…"

The next day, AJ called her best friend Kaitlyn, she waited for her to pick up.

"Hello…?" Kaitlyn sounded drowsily.

"Can I talk to you?"

"AJ it's like 4am. How about you come over later?"

"That sounds good," AJ said before hanging up. She hasn't been able to sleep ever since the incident.

Later that day 4:00 pm. Kaitlyn and Punk were lying in bed watching TV, Punk was caressing her hand and nuzzling her neck, kissing her neck gently.

She didn't tell Punk that AJ was coming over soon because she wanted to know the truth.

Punk kisses her cheek, positioning his left hand on her stomach and rubs it in circles; Kaitlyn kisses Phil's cheek, feeling his skin against her lips. Punk then feels the side of her shirt; looks up and kisses Kaitlyn's top lips softly.

"You know, I've never felt like this with anyone else." Punk said, but Kaitlyn pretended not to care. Punk lifts up Kaitlyn's shirt, pulling it over her head, staring at her breasts as Punks eyes widened. "Holy shit…" Punk said astonished. "My new favorite fruit is officially watermelons." Punk looked around Kaitlyns enormous breasts and observed them.

Kaitlyn chuckled softly, taking the ponytail out of her hair. Then roughly rips his shirt of unexpectedly, jumping on top of him pinning him to the bed. Kaitlyn uses the shirt and holds it pressed into Punks neck, and then she kisses him once again.

She slides down towards Punks belt, licking her lips, hooking her thumb on his belt, and then unbuckles it. While she's doing that Punk uses his Iphone, and takes a picture silently. Kaitlyn slowly pulls Punks pants down to his ankles, spotting his bulge, smiling at, him pulling down his boxers, Punk puts his phone down. "Suck. My. Dick." Kaitlyn takes Punks erection in her mouth, licking the tip at the same time AJ busts in the door. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screams. She runs into the room and kicks Kaitlyn in her back, taking her by the head, tossing her into the wall, and then leaves the room, extremely enraged.

Later that month AJ filed for divorce, and pressed charges sending Punk to jail for 6 months. She hasn't talked to Kaitlyn ever since she was caught sucking Punks dick. A week later he was found dead in his house, with a bullet hole straight through his head, lying on the ground with the gun in his hand. He committed suicide as everyone in the WWE was shocked and struck with teary emotion. He was a twisted son of a bitch.


End file.
